


What We Do While They Do the Do

by cashcakeplz



Series: Just Fluffy Smut [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, I suck at tags, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, daddy!michael, its basically all smut, roughsex?, sorry - Freeform, submissive!Luke, we'll see what happends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is part two to "Pup", the cashton one shot.<br/>You don't need to read the other to understand this, but it might be helpful. </p><p>Michael and Luke have a specific routine in their lives. While all four boys are in love, Calum and Ash are together and Michael and Luke are together. When Ashton and Calum go to have sex, Michael and Luke are soon to follow, but their sex lives are slightly different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do While They Do the Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> Okay, so I thought I might add a second part to 'Pup', so I did.  
> There are continuous mentions of OT4 in here, so I might set up for an OT4. If that sounds like a good idea, PLEASE feel free to let me know, I FUCKING LOVE WRITING OT4's :)))))))))))  
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy my Muke smut :)))  
> XX- Alex

_[Pup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3522254) _

_"Did I do something wrong, Mikey?" He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt._

_Michael just sighed and ran his fingers through Luke's hair._

_"No, Princess, Ash just gets overprotective."_

_"Of Calum?"_

_"Yes, Baby."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he loves him so much."_

_"Ash looked mad, is he going to hurt Calum?"_

_Michael hesitated to answer. He knew very well that Ashton will hurt Calum, probably all night, especially with what Luke said. But Michael also knows that Ashton wouldn't really hurt Calum, because Cal wanted to be punished._

_"Only a little."_

_Luke nodded quietly._

_"Like when you spank me?" The blonde asked, blue eyes wide._

_Michael nodded._

_"Yeah, kind of like that."_

_Luke smiled and buried his head in Mikey's shirt._

 

_

 

Luke and Michael sat in silence for a little bit, Luke in Michael's lap. The two tried their best to ignore the whines and yells from the room across the hall, but it was almost impossible. Besides, they were more than used to it, there was hardly a night where Ash and Cal weren't doing _something_ remotely sexual, and because of that, there was hardly a night where Mikey and Luke weren't doing something sexual as well. 

Ash and Calum always went first, and since the boys always were close to each other, the whines and moans of the other two always got Luke and Mikey excited. 

So, Michael wasn't at all surprised when Luke started wiggling in his lap. 

Michael looked down at Luke, who was fidgeting in his skinny jeans. 

Soon, the blonde boy turned around so he was straddling Michael's lap. He put his hands on Michael's chest and pressed his hips down. Michael could feel Luke's growing erection grind against his own soft cock. Luke groaned lightly and threw his head back. 

Michael grasped Luke's hips and made him stop moving. 

"Lukey." Michael said, staring into Luke's blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

Luke groaned and tried to move again, without success.

"Cal and Ash, Mikey, th-they're so loud..." Luke whined. Michael smirked.

"So?" Michael said smugly. 

Luke whined. 

"So," Luke sassed. "I'm horny." 

Michael laughed lightly at Luke. He was so easy to fluster. 

"I can see that, baby." 

Luke whined and grabbed Michael's hands that were still gripping his bony hips. 

"M-Mikey, let me go..." 

"I don't think so, princess." 

Luke whined again and clawed at Michael's hands. 

"Mikey, please." 

"No." 

Luke knew that tone of voice, in fact, he lived for it. Michael was getting hard as well, Luke could feel it, and when Mikey got hard... his dominant side came out. All Luke had to do was keep calling him 'Michael' until he corrected him, and then, Luke would be home free. 

"B-But, Michael, I-I want..." 

"I know what you want, Princess." 

"Please, Mikey." Luke said, grating his hips against Michael's the best he could.

"Luke, stop." 

Luke ignored the dominant he was on top of, and ground his hips again.

Michael's grip tightened in his hips.

"Dammit Luke, I said no." 

"I know, Michael, I'm so naughty." 

"Luke, if you don't stop right now, I swear to god, I want touch you for a week." 

This got Luke's attention. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Michael was in the mood, and while his voice said he wasn't, the bulge pressing into Luke's thighs said he most definitely was. However, sometimes Mikey got in a  _certain_ mood where Luke  _really_ had to work for it. 

So, that's exactly what he did.

"Daddy, please."

Michael's grip on Luke tightened even more and a low growl escaped his lips. Luke knew he had won. 

"What, Luke, what do you want, huh?" Michael asked aggressively. 

Before Luke could answer, Michael thrusted his hips up against Luke's, making the blonde moan. 

"Is this what you want, Luke?" Michael said, continuing to grind against Luke roughly. He grasped Luke's hips hard enough to leave beautiful finger-shaped bruises that will stay for weeks. 

Luke just sat on Michael and moaned like his life depended on it. He maybe have been exaggerating, but it felt so  _good_. He just wanted more. 

"M-Mikey..." Luke moaned.

"Excuse me?" Michael said, pushing Luke's hips down to meet his own. Luke whined loudly at this particularly rough thrust.

"I-I mean, D-Daddy." Luke moaned.

"You better." Michael said, picking Luke up.

He stood up and carried Luke bridal style to the bedroom of their hotel. He set Luke on the ground and sat on the end of the bed. Luke stood awkwardly in front of Michael, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He glanced at Mikey through his eye lashes, and the red-haired boy sat watching Luke expectantly.

"Go on." Mikey said, nodding towards Luke's hands. Luke just looked up at him confusedly.

"Take your shirt off for Daddy." 

Luke hesitated, its not like Michael hadn't seen him shirtless before, in fact he did almost every night, but he was still shy when it came to undressing in front of Mikey. He preferred it when Michael ripped his clothes off. But, this was what Michael wanted, so Luke gripped the edge of his- actually Calum's- t-shirt and pulled it slowly off over his head. There was nothing very sensual about it, but Mikey's eyes flashed with desire at seeing Luke strip himself.

Luke stood awkwardly again in front of Michael while said boy raked his eyes down Luke's bare chest. Luke squirmed uncomfortable under the inspection from Mikey.

Michael smirked, seeing his boy squirm.

"Get over here, baby."

Luke complied and walked over to Michael. Michael gently grabbed Luke's hands in his own.

"Color?"

"Evergreen, Mikey." Luke smiled.

Mikey smiled too and lightly kissed Luke's lips.

"Ready?"

Luke nodded and let Michael take control.

"On your knees, Princess." Luke obeyed and dropped to the floor. 

"You know what you want, don't you?" 

"Yes, Daddy." Luke answered softly.

"You better ask nicely." 

Luke nodded, staring at the black fabric covering Michael's thighs, wishing he could get under them.

"Daddy," Luke looks up at Mikey with wide blue eyes. "can I please suck your cock? I'll be such a good boy, please Daddy I need to choke on your thick cock, please." 

Michael smirked down at Luke.

"Of course, baby." 

Luke smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." 

Luke slowly reached his hands up and unbuttoned Michael's jeans. He gripped the top and Michael lifted his hips a little so that Luke could slide the tight material off his pale legs. He threw the pants somewhere in the room. Now, all that stood between Luke and Cliffconda were Michael's red boxers. 

Luke could see the thick outline of Michael's half-hard cock through the soft material. Luke pushed his head between Mikey's thighs and nuzzled his nose in his boxers. He mouthed at the big dick through the cotton and tentatively gave the head a little lick. Michael moaned loudly and Luke felt his erection grow.

"Fuck, Luke, no teasing, or Daddy will have to punish you."

Luke decided to listen to Michael. He liked spanks sometimes, but he wasn't a masochist like Calum. So, he gently pulled the waistband of the boxers until they were sliding down Michael's thighs.

Luke took a second to admire Michael's cock. When they first started dating, Luke had topped. That was, until Mikey turned out to have the prettiest cock Luke had ever seen, so the roles were quickly switched.

"Suck Daddy's cock." Michael said, grabbing Luke's thick blonde hair.

Luke nodded and took the dick in his mouth. Now, Luke is much more experienced than Calum, who had lost his virginity to Ashton, but he was _nowhere_ near as good at blowjobs than Calum was. He knew that from experience. 

 But, he was sufficient enough for Mikey's needs. He suckled the head of Mikey's dick until Mikey was groaning and pulling Luke's hair.

"Fuck, Lukey, I said no goddamn teasing." 

Luke smiled around Michael's dick as he began bobbing his head. He took as much as Michael as he could, unable to deep throat. For one thing, Mikey's dick is  _huge_ , even bigger than Ashton's, and so Luke had trouble sucking all of it down. But, he did his best as Michael pulled his hair and moaned. 

Luke pushed  himself down as far as he could before he choked loudly. Michael groaned especially loud at that.

"Oh, choke on Daddy's cock, Lukey. Take all of it down your throat, fuck." 

Luke continued his actions, going as far down as possible, then choking for Michael's enjoyment. He occasionally popped of and licked that dick from base to tip, just to see Mikey squirm. He licked down the shaft and sucked each of his balls into his mouth, something Mikey really liked. 

Suddenly, Michael yanked Luke's hair until he popped off his cock. 

"Daddy's gonna fuck your pretty little face, Lukey." 

Luke nodded eagerly and opened his mouth wide, signaling he was ready. 

"God, you want this cock so bad, don't you Princess?" Michael asked, dragging his cock along Luke's cheek. 

"Yes, Daddy, please, please fuck my face, Daddy." Luke begged. 

Michael smirked and pushed his dick back into Luke's warm mouth. He gripped Luke's hair again and fucked his hips into Luke's face. 

He pushed his cock in and out of Luke's wet mouth roughly, while Luke looked up at him through his eyelashes. Luke had the most beautiful blue eyes. So watery and innocent, Michael loved to stare at them while he shoved his dick down Luke's throat. 

Luke took it the best he could. When Mikey fucked his face, Luke gagged almost every time, because Mikey was a lot rougher with Luke while he was in charge. Michael usually didn't stop until Luke had taken all of his cock, something Luke was unable to do while sucking on his own. 

So, Mikey pounded into his sweet boy, while said sweet boy tried not to gag too much. S

Soon, Mikey felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach, and he knew he was getting close. Luke knew too, by the way Michael's grip in his hair tightened. 

"Fuck, Lukey, you take Daddy's cock so well." Michael pounded into Luke again, shoving his cock completely down Luke's throat.

Luke struggled to breathe and tears began to fall down his face. He did his best to breathe through his nose and waited for Mikey to draw out. 

"Fuck, choke on that cock, Princess." Mikey said, drawing out of Luke and then pounding back in.

Then, Mikey began fucking Luke's face wildly, his cock shallowly pumping in and out of Luke's mouth. 

"Oh, Jesus, Luke, I-I'm gonna- Fuck." Mikey moaned, shoving his cock down Luke's throat and releasing his load. Luke tried to swallow most of if, but Mikey usually doesn't come in his mouth, so he starts to spit it out in shock.

But Mikey bends down and holds a hand over Luke's mouth and then pinches his nose, so Luke can't breathe.

"Swallow it." Mikey commands. "Swallow Daddy's cum."

Luke obeys and allows the thick liquid to slide down his throat. 

Seeing that Luke swallowed, Michael lets go of his face and runs his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Good boy." Michael praises. "So good for Daddy." 

Luke wipes his mouth and his tears. 

"Thank you for cumming in my mouth, Daddy." Luke says shyly. Michael grins at him. 

"You're welcome baby. You wanna ride Daddy's cock?" Mikey asks, even though its more of a command than a question. 

"Yes, Daddy." Luke says excitedly. 

Michael goes and sits on the bed, back pressed against the head board. 

"Finger yourself for Daddy, wanna see your fingers up that pretty ass of yours." 

Luke blushed deep red and went to lay down on the bed. 

He never used lube, so he spit on his fingers before bringing them down to his hole. He looked directly into Michael's eyes as he pushed the tip of his finger past his entrance. He moans loudly at the intruder, it hurts a little, but its nothing compared to the pleasure. He continues to push his finger inside of himself, until he's buried to the knuckle. He begins to work it in and out until he's stretched enough for two fingers. So, he pushes in a second digit. He finger-fucks himself with two fingers. waiting for Mikey to say something.

"You look so good for Daddy, baby." Michael says, Luke looks up to see that Michael is stroking himself with one hand. "Add another finger, Princess."

Luke does as told and fucks himself with three fingers, desperately searching for that special spot inside of him.

"Don't touch it yet." Michael commands, as if he knows what Luke is thinking. Luke whines loudly and looks at Mikey.

"Daddy, p-please, please I need you." Michael raises an eyebrow.

"Need me to what? Use your words, baby."  

"Ung- P-please fuck me with that big cock of yours, please, let me ride you, Daddy." Luke moaned, still fucking down on his fingers. 

Michael was quiet for a minute, just watching Luke fuck himself.

"Alright baby, get on Daddy's cock." 

Luke sighs with relief and crawls over to Michael. He straddles Michael's lap, hovering over his dick. He reaches behind him and holds it in place while he slowly pushes the tip inside him. Mikey grabs Luke's hips to guide the blonde while he begins to take Michael's dick.

Luke takes his time, knowing it drives Michael nuts. He's about halfway down Michael's dick when suddenly a white-hot flash of pain runs through his spine. He looks down to see that Michael just pushed Luke all the way down his cock, unable to wait any longer. Michael moans loudly, gripping Luke. Luke whines as tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Before he's ready, Mikey starts to fuck into him, drawing out and pounding back in. Luke screams louder than he ever had before and tears continue to fall.

"D-Daddy, please, it hurts..." Luke whined, pushing Michael's chest.

Michael ignored his cries and pushed into him roughly again. Luke felt like he was being torn into pieces, it hurt so fucking bad. He begged Michael to stop because it was hurting, but Michael didn't listen.

"Daddy, p-please, I-I'm yellow." Luke cried, ass burning.

Suddenly, Mikey released Luke's hips and stopped moving. He seemed to be broken out of some kind of trance. He looked at Luke with wide, sorry green eyes.

"Oh, fuck, Luke, I-I'm so sorry Baby, I-I didn't even realize... Fuck I'm so fucking sorry, we can stop, I'm a horrible person, I'm so goddamn sorry." He said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Luke just shook his head and pressed a kiss to Michael's lips.

"I-It's okay Daddy, I'm better now, it just hurt for a little bit, I'm okay now though, I promise."

Michael stared at him, unsure.  

"Daddy, please," Luke whined, kissing Michael again and grinding his hips in a way that made Michael moan. " Green."

Michael nodded and gently held Luke's hips again. Luke began to pick himself up, and then slammed down. He and Michael both groaned loudly, bodies pulsing with pleasure. Luke did it again and again, the pain now replaced by pleasure. There was nothing that Luke liked more than riding Mikey. 

He got to feel Michael's cock and hands, and see his beautiful face. Plus, he got to be kinda on top, and kinda in control, so it was a special treat to get to ride him. So, he tried to make it as good as possible. He ground back and forth on him before lifting himself up and slamming back down. 

"Fuck, daddy, your cock is so big, feels so good..." Luke moaned, bouncing up and down. 

Michael groaned and gripped Luke's hips, preventing the blonde from moving. 

"Daddy, why-" Luke began to complain, but Mikey cut him off.

"Shh, Baby, listen." So Luke stayed still and listened with Mikey, it was faint, but Luke could hear it.

It was Ashton and Calum on the other side of the hallway, fucking.

"Say it louder, scream it so Luke can hear you." That was Ashton's voice, commanding Calum.

"ASHTON, PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME, FUCK ME TILL I CAN'T WALK, SHOW ME WHO I BELONG TO!" Luke heard Calum scream at the tops of his lungs, probably waking the whole floor. 

Luke moaned loudly at Calum and Ashton. Those two were so hot when they fucked, especially when they fucked like this, when Calum was in trouble. He pushed against Mikey and soon Michael was back to gripping Luke's hips and fucking into him roughly. 

He pounded into Luke so hard, that he was amazed that Luke was still conscious. Luke, however, was beginning to feel heat in his abdomen, signaling that he was close.

"Daddy, I-fuck, I'm gonna cum." He moaned out.

Michael grunted and fucked into Luke harder.

"Go ahead, Princess. Cum all over yourself for  Daddy, oh fuck so tight, Lucas." Luke smiled and moaned at Michael's words, he could tell Michael was getting close by the intensity of his fucking, but Luke didn't think about that.

He concentrated on Mikey's dick absolutely nailing his prostate, hitting his spot just right, and before he knew it, he blew his load all over his and Mike's chests. 

Michael moaned loudly as Luke came down from his high and began bouncing on Mike's cock again.

"Oh, Fuck, Princess, so good, so good for Daddy." And with that, Michael came inside Luke. 

He continued to grind on Luke until the feelings of pleasure were gone and his dick was becoming too sensitive. He gently lifted Luke-who had slumped down on his chest-up and off of him,  being careful of his hips. He set him on the side and got up. For some reason, he had worn a shirt this time, which was weird, so he took it off and threw it in the corner of the room. 

He got up and went to wash off. He turned the shower on and popped his head back into the room. Luke was laying face down, completely exhausted, his breathing was quiet and Michael knew he was about to fall asleep. 

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Lukey, we gotta shower real quick." 

Luke just whined and buried his face in the pillow. 

"Don' wanna Mikey, 'm tired." 

Michael just chuckled slightly and scooped Luke up in his arms. 

He walked into the bathroom and set Luke on the counter. When he check the shower, he found it nice and warm, so he put Luke inside, making him stand, then got in behind him. 

"We just gotta wash off, Princess, it'll be quick." 

Luke nodded, blinking slowly. 

Michael watched Luke's messy quiff grow flat as the water hit the top of his head. Luke was swaying slightly, and Michael knew that he was about to pass out, but Luke was so damn cute when he was tired that Michael took his time washing him. 

He took some of their shower gel and washed Luke quietly then let Luke stand back while he washed himself. He couldn't reach his back, so when he wrapped his arms back, he felt a warm pair of hands take the washcloth from his hands.

Luke gently scrubbed Mikey's back, then turned him around so he could rinse. Michael gently kissed Luke on the lips while warm water ran down his back.

When they were both finished, Michael turned off the shower and wrapped Luke in a towel while he dried himself off. He and Luke walked out and put boxers on. Michael kept his chest bare and Luke found a large t-shit (Ashton's?) and slipped it on over his head. 

He yawned again and crawled under the covers, waiting for Mikey to join him. 

Michael smiled and slipped into bed beside him. He gently stroked Luke's hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Did so good tonight, Baby, so good." Luke hummed in appreciation. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, you should never, ever be yellow." Michael said, burying his nose in Luke's hair.

Luke laughed a little.

"That's okay, Mikey, it wasn't too bad, you were just caught up in the moment, I understand." 

Mikey smiled and kissed the top of Luke's head. He loved Luke so much. Sure, he loved Cal and Ash, but he had a special spot for Luke in his heart. 

"G'night, love." Michael whispered, wrapping Luke in his arms.

"Good night, Daddy." 

Michael smiled and fell asleep with his Princess tucked safely in his arms.


End file.
